Fiction
by Claes Winterspell
Summary: [AU]What would you do if one morning you wake up to find an uber hot fictional character sleeping beside you? Well...Tenten will soon find out. [AU][NejiTen]
1. Day 1: Hello

Story: Fiction

Author: Claes Winterspell

Chapter: **_One_**

* * *

** 0.o.0 **

** I**t was just about a quarter past twelve when a girl- no, a lady with peculiar twin buns of chocolate hair tied on both sides of her head came staggering to an apartment building. The doors slid noiselessly open upon registering her approaching figure automatically, allowing her to enter without having to exert more effort- it was already a challenge to take a step with her current exhausted condition!

The doorman smiled fondly at her, the once little girl who was practically his own daughter.

"G'd evening, Tenten." He gave a small bow, and a tip of a hat.

Tenten peered at him quizzically for a moment or so, not really registering who spoke to her with her blurry eyesight. The doorman, Normand, just smiled patiently at her. She let out a tiny "Oh…!" and returned the greeting before heading to the elevator.

…Where she almost collided with had Normand not ran ahead and pressed the elevator button, making the doors slide open almost immediately. Tenten mumbled her slurred thanks, and got in.

Finally the elevator arrived at her floor; and, jolting back to reality by the force of the stop, the brunette continued with her strenuous journey to her room.

The lock clicked open, and Tenten walked in with such sluggishness that would make a zombie envious. Her purse, her jacket, her bag, and other miscellaneous things of hers were one by one dropped to the floor, creating a trail to her bedroom.

Hopefully she reached her bed, and she unceremoniously plopped down, muttering "Sleep…"

** o.0.o **

** T**he morning sun's rays, warm and beautiful, shone above all of Konoha, the hidden leaf village of the Fire country. The birds chirped, and the worms have long since been eaten by said birds. All was happy, and peaceful.

One would love to say that, however there are always exceptions in this world; and one specific exception was glowering at a certain green-jumpsuit clad Rock Lee. Hopefully, said victim remained unfazed by this dark mood, and continued on with his usual fervent cheer.

"What ails you, my dear Neji-san?" inquired Lee, bending down to level his eyes with his comrade's moon-colored ones.

He continued to scowl.

Lee looked at him quizzically for a while, then his face changed from curiosity to thoughtfulness to proud (of what he had thought), then finally to determination mingled with excitement. The Green Beast jumped up, and took a stance from a distance- right leg folded up, knee facing the side; right arm spread to the side, with the palm facing the same direction; other arm raised and bent, also facing the right; the left hand, fisted. He turned his head to Neji, whose countenance softened infinitesimally due to mild, mild- meaning very, very, very mild- curiosity.

The Hyuuga waited for the explanation that was surely to come.

"Perhaps a Taijutsu routine would ease your sufferings, Neji-san!" he beamed to his team-mate.

It would have worked had Neji been just like Lee, or Gai, their teacher. But he was, unfortunately, completely the opposite. Neji, in an act of pacifying himself before he killed his team-mate, let out a sigh- a huge sigh- and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

Thinking that Neji would rather watch his -wonderful- performance, Lee proceeded to start the routine. Neji ignored him.

The Hyuuga began meditating, his usual way of reflecting on things, focusing on the very disturbing dream he had the night prior to todays. The dream! He almost groaned, the wretched dream where he found himself in thick fog, and helping a mysterious girl from getting lost. These things wouldn't usually bother him if not for the fact that he woke up sweating, and almost coming up with a life-threatening fever.

He continued to breathe deeply through his nose, and rid himself of the stupid recollections- he decided it was merely paranoia getting to him, he had just come home from an equally disturbing mission that same day, after all.

Deeming that he had used way too much time for meditating, he stood up, and was not unfazed to see that Lee had moved on to another Taijutsu routine without noticing that his stoic team-mate was not paying any attention to his acts at all. Neji wanted to sigh.

"Lee." Said person immediately halted his actions; he looked expectant. "Let's spar."

"My pleasure, Neji-san!" the green-clad ninja exclaimed, his expectations were not disappointed.

They both stood, unblinking, at a large clearing as if waiting for something to happen. Then, a gust of wind blew, and as if a play button was pressed, Lee disappeared only to reappear beside Neji, his orange leg-warmer-clad shin against his opponents forearm.

** o.0.o **

**A**wretched beeping noise induced a tiny grunt from Tenten, who was dreaming wonderfully until that point. Maybe if she didn't move for a while the noise would stop. It would only last a minute, right? Just a few more seconds before that annoying sound ceases. Grrr! It's not stopping! She pressed her pillow against her ear to obscure the beeps. But the sound did not end.

Finally giving in, Tenten turned to her other side to permanently eradicate he life of the stupid clock- perhaps if she smashes it to pieces…? But before she could move her arm another inch, she froze: a man- no, a girl? – Whatever, was lying beside her, their faces scarcely inches apart.

Pandemonium.

Before she could let out her scream- a scream that would make sirens sound like a baby's coo- he/she suddenly woke up, spun them- his/her full body weight pressed on top of her- and was now covering her mouth with one free hand.

"Who are you?" Oh, he's a boy, Tenten mused, her brain processing probably slow from shock. He didn't bother with an answer, muffled or not muffled by his hand; instead, with a muffled "Byakuugan", he scanned the room, and the exteriors of the building. What he saw shocked him, though he did not show.

After he had calmed himself, he turned back to his "captive", and said, "I will now let go of you. You will not scream, or do anything reckless, do you understand? "

Tenten gave out a nod.

He slowly let go of her, and stood up to let her sit straight. Tenten, who already calmed herself down by this point, redirected his question back to him, "Who are you?"

The Hyuuga considered things for a while, and deemed it safe to give out certain information. "I am Hyuuga Neji of Konohagakure."

Tenten nodded, thinking over his answer. Konohagakure…she had heard of this name before, but where exactly? Fuzuki once mentioned that name before, so has Anna. When was that, again? It was at school…

"-you?"

"Huh?" Tenten answered, snapping out of her musings.

Neji repressed a sigh- he hates repeating his words. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"My name is Tenten…I don't really have a last name…so yeah, just Tenten." She smiled almost sadly; Neji did not miss it.

"Where did you buy your contacts? They look really cool."

"These are not contacts." He answered, noticing her attempt to change the subject.

"Oh." …So much for a change of subject, Tenten thought. "Oh!"

Neji turned his attention back to her, following her every movement with his eyes. "What is it?" he wanted to ask, but settled for a raise of an eyebrow.

She was rummaging through her bag, and after a minute or two, came back to the bed, book in hand. Neji's attention first went to her, but then changed to the cover of the book…it was a manga; the cover was…a picture of team seven.

** 0.o.0 **

* * *

Hi, guys! For those who are going to read this story for the first time: Welcome! To those who got notified or have read this before: Welcome back!

I re-wrote this story 'cause one day I was sitting in front of our newly acquired laptop- my brother got kicked out of the house, and took the computer with him..ggrrr...- and thought, "Maybe I'll update" But when I re-read my story I changed my mind, and , instead, re-wrote the story!

I'll be more loyal in updating now- the laptop's mine! All mine! Buwahahahaha! xD lolz.

And finally, as always, Review! Flame! I don't care go bumping in the review page...nah, don't follow that one. Constructive criticism is always, always welcome, just be specific please! Don't go "You Suck!!! Dx " without stating why...Thank you all!

**-Claes Winterspell known before as Super Blahblahblah**


	2. Day 2: another day with that stranger

Title: Fiction

Pairings: NejixTenten

Chapter2: another day with that fictional stranger

* * *

**+0.o.0+**

"Don't you think it's some enemy of yours? I mean, like a jutsu- is it?- gone wrong." Tenten arrived later than she had mentioned; if Neji minded, he didn't show it. It was now nine p.m.; they were in her room. Tenten was sitting cross-legged on her bed clad in her crimson pajamas while Neji sat on a bean bag in front of the bed. "That is probable, but who would be able to? And if I am a fictional character in a book, could ninjutsu's affect the real world?"

Tenten was stumped. He's right. Can a fictional jutsu really affect the real world? They both chewed on that for a while. "Well, there's no point in just sitting around here doing nothing. Let's go out tomorrow and check bookstores for the latest copy of your life." she tried to joke; he remained stone cold. "We'll go after my part-time. It ends about twelve so I'll be back by one. Okay?"

"Hn."

'"Okaaaay. Now that that's settled, where are you going to sleep?" she thought for a while then added, "You can have the bed." -she got up-"I'll stay in the sofa. G'night, Neji-san." she smiled a bit and left.

After her evening routine (Brushing her teeth, change clothes, etc..) Tenten closed the door to the bathroom and headed for the living room, stretching one arm while covering her yawn with the other. When she got there, she was surprised to see the Hyuuga sitting on the sofa. He stood up and said, "It would be rude of me if I were to let my host sleep in the sofa." a ghost of a smile lurking on his handsome face.

"Huh? but-"

"I insist." he interjected.

Tenten tried to protest, but trying to persuade Neji right now was not unlike persuading a rock to move. She gave up, and headed to her room.

Her alarm went off the following morning and she dressed about to go to work when an aromatic smell wafted into her room. Tenten walked into the kitchen to find Neji setting down two plates with Bacon and Eggs with fried rice. She greeted him a good morning, and he greeted back. "You shouldn't have done all this." she said. He didn't answer her, but instead gestured for her to sit down which she did. They both said Ittadakimasu and started with their meal. "Oishii! You're such a good cook Neji-san!" she said taking more bites. He just shrugged and continued eating.

After Breakfast and cleaning the dishes, where Tenten managed to persuade Neji to leave it to her, Neji walked her to the door. "Gomen." she said after putting her shoes on and standing up to face him. He looked at her slight bewilderment gracing his usually unreadable face. "For what?"

She looked to the wall beside him then to the ceiling then to the floor, suddenly finding them fascinating. Neji's eyes narrowed a bit from the sudden evasion of direct eye contact from the girl in front of him. "For what?" he repeated. "Well, I don't have any men's clothes with me for obvious reasons; so, you'll have to wear my clothes...N-now, now! they're one size bigger than me and it's not girly I promise!" she added quickly feeling Neji's eyes boring into her with more intensity. "The clothes are on my bed." he nodded stiffly. After a few uncomfortable moment, she turned to leave. "I'm going now, bye." he nodded curtly; Tenten didn't notice or see, she already left.

Neji headed to the sofa and sat down to meditate; he noticed the manga beside him and absent-mindedly flipped through the pages. '_I'ts odd knowing that numerous people , and ,of course, millions of fangirls are reading about you, knowing everything you say and think...'_

After three hours, Tenten arrived home and entered her apartment door. "Tadaima!" she announced.

"Okairi." came a voice from her left. She looked to his direction and blushed... a bit. Neji, it seems, had just gotten out from the shower clad only in a long towel tied around his waist and another towel on top of his hair. Tenten looked away and mumbled, "Does he _**have **_to parade his physique?!"

"I heard that." he said. She turned to him and found him smirking that arrogant smirk of his. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, I'm just going to take a shower. Go on ahead to my room and _**get dressed.**_"

After drying off, Tenten searched around the bathroom for her clothes only to remember that she had gotten straight into the bathroom after coming home; she had no choice but to sneak to her room wearing her bath-robe which came up to her mid-thigh! She let out a frustrated sigh, and did what she had to do.

She had successfully reached her room without being noticed by Neji who was in the kitchen doing who knows what. She put on her green Chinese-styled shirt and crimson capri's with gold ends, fixed her hair, and went to find Neji.

Neji was at the living room leaning on the wall with his arms crossed when Tenten emerged from her room. Neji looked at her and found Tenten standing in front of him. "Nani? Do I look that bad?" she asked, upon seeing the Hyuuga staring at her.

He shook his head and said, "No, you look...cute." Tenten thought she saw a tinge of re on top of his cheeks, but when she looked back there was none; she shrugged it of and thanked him for the compliment. She noticed that her white shirt and Baggy pants fit him just perfectly, but felt that something was missing. "Oh, wait. You need a cap." she turned and went back to her room. After a few moments of rummaging through drawers, she found the perfect one and placed it on his head. "There." she said quite satisfied with how he looks.

"Well, let's go then." she pulled him by his arm and led them out.

**+0.o.0+**

* * *

This chapter is actually supposed to be longer, but I've run out of time and have to leave for a trip soon so it was cut short. I hope you liked it though. Next chapter's their "date" looking for a Naruto manga volume.

Please review/flame/criticize you guys. Thanks! D

**_-Super Blahblahblah_**


	3. Day2 part2: the outcome of the outing

Title: fiction

Author: SuperBlahblahblah

Chapter 3: second part of chapter 2

* * *

It was a bright sunny day and the weather was perfect for going out. 

Tenten and Neji started off in the Shopping district, and, after almost 4 hours of non-stop looking into bookstore after bookstore, found nothing. "Don't you find it weird that for a well-known manga there are absolutely no remaining copies of the latest volume which has been out since last month?" Tenten said stretching her arms up as the walked.

He shrugged. "If it really is well-known it should be sold out until now."

Tenten reached for his arm, stopping both of them. Neji looked at her questioningly,but his look was ignored: she was looking the other way. Neji turned to what she was looking at and found her grinning sheepishly at him.

"Do you mind if we take a break? I haven't eaten since breakfast...Besides, I love this place!" she added seeing that he seem to agree with the break part.

She let go off him, but not in a rude way or intention, and led them to her favorite seat.

She took no hesitation in dictating to the waitress her order: cheesecake and Oolong tea. When it was Neji's turn to order, though, Tenten cut him off knowing that he won't order because she was paying. "Odango fo him and Oolong tea, too."

The waitress flashed them a smile and turned to prepare their orders.

Neji held back the glare he wanted to let loose, and instead stared at her.

Tenten knowing that he wanted to let loose his glare said, "I won't have it. I won't let someone just sit there watching me wolfe down my cheesecake, let alone some one who hasn't tasted the great food here."

Neji continued to stare at her for a while as if wanting to tell her something, but then later averted his gaze outside after letting out a weird mixture of a grunt and a "Hmph"

Tenten beamed in her victory.

--

The waitress arrived once again and served their food, then left to do her job.

Tenten looked like she wanted to squeal in delight at the sight of the cheesecake, and judging from the look in Neji's face she looked really weird, if not funny.

She noticed his look, and calmed herself down to remove the look from her own face, but the grin stayed. "The cheese cake here is heavenly! and it's been more than a month since I last ate here!"

Neji couldn't help but find her cute in all her giddiness. _Did I just think cute? But she does when she's excited...Just gloss over that, Neji and eat your dango._

Neji took a bite, and found it just as Tenten said: heavenly.Well, it was pretty close. Who knows what "heavenly" is to the Hyuuga Neji, anyway? He swallowed, and took a sip at his tea.

Tenten, meanwhile, was already down to the half of her cake, but her tea remained untouched. She felt his gaze at her, and looked up to face him. _He must think I'm really gluttonous now!_ She slowed down her pace a notch.

"Neji, wanna taste?" she asked innocently. He looked at her as if she was some kind of new species of mammal. _Did she just ask if I want to taste her cake? Using her spoon?_ "I'm fine , thank you." He gently declined.

"Aw, but you're missing out on a lot! C'mon Aaaaaah-" she said, almost forcing the spoon down his throat. He almost looked flustered after taking the spoonful of cheesecake, and _was that a tint of red above his cheeks?_

"It's good isn't it?" she asked.

"Hn."

--

"Tadaima!!!!" Tenten announced as she tossed the keys to the table beside the door, Neji trailing behind her.

She headed to the sofa/Neji's "bed", and sat, her head leaning up the upper part of the sofa. Neji leaned on the opposite wall.

She sighed as she closed her hazel eyes. "We didn't find anything. Nope. Natta. Zip."

Amiable silence..._This seem to be happening to us often..._

Tenten let out another sigh and stood up. "It's about time I get to my part-time. I'll be home late."

**+0.o.0+**

* * *

Hello, hello. It's some months...I think...Well, it's been a long while. I'm really sorry. Thank you XxnejixtentenxZ for reminding me update. And thank you to all the people who took the time to review/criticize and, of course, read.

Hope you continue with the support!

_**SuperBlahblahblah**_


	4. Day 3: That was a close one

Title: Fiction

Author: SuperBlahblahblah

Chapter 3- That was close

* * *

Tenten opened her eyes to find herself lyinf on her warm soft _'Bed?!' _That made her shoot to an upright position. Immediate pain shot throughout her system. "Ooooowww..." she groaned, clutching her bandaged side which was now slowly turning red. She wondered what had happened to have caused her such wounds, then flashes of the night before reminded her. _'Damn. Rapists.'_

Tenten wrestled her way out of the several sheets that covered her while carefully minding her wound(s). She stood up carefully, but her knees shook and gave in. She quickly reached for the wall to stable herself. 'You can do this, Tenten. Breathe in. Breathe out.' She fortified her stance and slowly pushed off of the wall.

But the sudden opening of the door startled her and caused her to lose her concentration. She braced herself for the anticipated contact with the floor...which never came. She opened her eyes which she unknowingly shut and found herself swimming in white.

"You shouldn't push yourself." he said, "Your wound reopened." He later noted as he helped her stand. Neji sat her down and walked to her table to get the bandages. After a while of watching him she finally found her voice and said, "Thanks." He nodded his head slightly. He sat beside her and kindly asked her to take her shirt off.

Her reaction was somewhat comical as she turned beet red and asked why the hell would she strip her shirt off.

"You need to change the bandage, it's soaked with blood" he said matter-of-factly, as if asking a girl to _strip off her shirt_ in front of him was nothing.

Her mouth formed and "O" , but the rest of her didn't show any signs of animation. He waited. She stared. _He _stared. _She _waited. At last finally Tenten had enough. "You can wait _outside_. I can bandage myself." she said her arms crossing in front of her chest as she semi-glared. He nodded and stood to leave.

As she stared at his retreating back, she wondered vaguely HOW exactly was he able to put the bandages the first time. _'Oh shit!' _The door clicked closed.

--

Tenten closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

_She was running, running for her life knowing exactly what was going to happen if she didn't. She panicked as she was grabbed by the arm, and was pulled into a dark alleyway. _There's two of them! _The man flung her to a wall, smiling menacingly as he delighted in seeing her cringe in pain. She heard footstep not farther away and knew she had no chance against two of them. _Help._ She yearned for it, but there was no one there, and the hell will she be pleasuring them with her screams for the aid she direly needed._

_They were slowly cutting her clothe with the small pocket knives they drew out of who-know-where. She couldn't keep consciousness for any more longer. And how her back and head ached from the collision with the wall earlier._

_Her consciousness was slipping. A flash of white and black, then everything was a haze until it turned pitch black._

Tenten shot up from her bed. She was looking about frantically and as she was assured that she was in her room, on her bed, somewhere safe, she calmed down. She inwardly grimaced at herself for being so pitiful. _Whatever happened to those self-defense moves teacher taught you?_ she asked her self.

She plopped back down and covered her eyes with her arm. "Thank Kami Neji found me."

--

"Hey, Neji, do you have a girlfriend?" If Neji had drank something he could have choked at the sudden topic. They were eating breakfast, courtesy of Tenten. He shrugged and answered, "I don't bother with such things."

"Ah." was her answer.

A moment of awkward silence.

Tenten cleared her throat."So, uh, who did you find me?"

Neji froze momentarily. _How do I tell her that I was following her?_ "I have Byakuugan.I can see you from an 800 meter radius."

She "Ahhh'd" again and stood up. "Today is the last day of school. We'll be able to spend more time thinking of a solution for your..uh..condition? Tomorrow. I won't be home until later tonight."

She left the kitchen and later emerged from her room clad in her uniform and left after saying the usual "Ittekimasu" and murmured a few words.

Though murmured very softly, Neji still got her message and smirked. "You're welcome." to the door.

**+0.o.0+**

* * *

And to make up for the poor updating, I add another chapter on the same night! Yay! Uh-oh...My mom's getting mad at me for letting diner wait! gulp. I'll see you guys next chapter!!!

Please continue to read, review/criticize and stick with me through the story. D

_**SuperBlahblahblah**_


	5. Day 4: Only Her

Story: Fiction

Author: Super Blahblahblah

Chapter 5: Only her

* * *

Neji lay down on the sofa. It had been 12 hours and 43 minutes (soon to be 44) since Tenten left for school. In about half an hour Tenten would be leaving work and coming through the front door, announcing her arrival.

He didn't know why he was there, lying in the sofa, which was located right in front of the front door, counting the hours(and minutes) until her arrival. It really is rubbish that he was just lying there. He should be trying, no, he should be finding ways to solve this problem. Not just lying on the sofa.

Fifteen more minutes. Why does he keep track of the minutes? What's with him these days? Is he getting soft? His shut eyelids pressed unto each other some more at this statement. No, he couldn't be getting soft, he was Hyuuga, Neji for goodness sake! He. Was not. Getting. _**Soft.**_ And yet another voice in his mind murmurs, "Why are you doing what you are doing then?"

He's had enough. He got up and just as he was about to stand, the door's lock clicked open, and came in Tenten.

Her brown eyes widened a fraction within seeing him almost instantly after she arrived. She smiled and said, "I'm home."

He just nodded, and, instead of speaking it out loud, thought in his mind, "Welcome home."

Home? When did he consider this place "home"? He was merely a guest, uninvited now that you think of it, but Tenten didn't make it seem that way. She could have kicked him out, leave him stranded in a world where he didn't belong or even put him in jail for trespassing. He knows he didn't do it in purpose, she did, too. But that's what other, common people would do, right? Disregarding the reasonings and focusing on kicking out the intruder. _**He **_ would do that if he were in her place.

But the bottom line was that she didn't do that. She didn't kick him out, and, instead, gave him a place to stay and even offered help.

He wanted to contradict her when she thanked him earlier that morning, he should be the one thanking her.

* * *

Moon-colored eyes watched her as she head for her room to change, and waited until she re-entered the living room, his eyes following every move she made.

Tenten took a stool and sat in front of him.

She gave him a perplexed look, her eyes asking him a silent question of "Are you okay?"

He blinked and shrugged it off, meaning, "I'm alright."

It was amazing, the bond they have unconsciously shared the past days, people normally wouldn't be able to get close th Neji as much as she has not even Lee or Gai was able to. Only her.

_**Only her**_.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable at both the silence and the stare Neji was giving her, Tenten mumbled about getting some tea and stood.

Just as she was about to take her fourth step, however, pale yet strong hands wrapped around her in an embrace, both comforting and loving. Tenten let out a small squeak of surprise.

Neji nuzzled closer unto her hair, relishing her plain summer-like scent, and holding her a little bit closer to him.

She turned her head to turn to him, but only managed to see his broad shoulder. "N-neji, what are you doing?" She tried to keep her calm, but still ended up showing it, she stuttered and her blush was very evident.

He didn't answer. Not even a single typical (for him) "Hn."

"Are you okay?" she asked again. She didn't want any one to misunderstand. She really liked being embraced, especially by him. She was just very flustered at the sudden show of affection, and not to mention surprised. Sure she had grown attached somewhat and eventually fell for him, but it was very surprising for him to suddenly show any affection to and for her.

"Tenten" his cool voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Yes, Neji?"

He didn't say anything else. And neither did she. There was no need for words both were well aware of that.

They didn't eat diner, nor did Neji sleep in the sofa that night.

Instead, they slept within each others arms.

**+0.o.0+ **

* * *

Hey there everyone! I'm sorry for this being Ooc, you can't really write a fanfic without making the characters OOC. Really sorry if this was really weird and icky. I'll do my best!..next chapter. D

I'm sorry for another late update. I lost a grandma, we had to practice for our dance presentation, and I have two cracks at the knuckle bones of my pinky and that finger beside it (pretty hard to type when your two fingers are bound together for healing...pretty much doing everything is hard), so yeah. Really sorry everyone!

Oh yeah! This isn't the ending yet,okay? We haven't solved Neji's problem!

Well, thanks for reading! Stick with me to the very end, please.

Oh, and love me? Hate me? Review, Flame, or do whatever you want. Thanks for reading!!!!

_**-Super Blahblahblah**_


End file.
